Friendship
by Notthatbou
Summary: "I'm just trying to get you to understand that I really appreciate your friendship, Gakuto. Actually, if it wasn't for that fact it'd have been a while since I had kissed you." Dirty Pair.


Hello, here it's _**Bou**_!

Here I am with my first completely English-written fanfiction. Please tell me any error or anything that can be corrected, since this is an un-beta text. =D Dedicated to _inWhite/Shiroakuni_.

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis is exclusive property of Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

MiniDisclaimer: Errors are all mine.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

**Friendship**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

So, Jiroh went off, back to the tennis courts. He was now moving around so happily, which was getting Shishido really annoyed. He didn't really know if he just preferred the situation before, with a slightly tearful sheep.

Gakuto sighed.

"Friends… sometimes is good letting them relying on you…"

"Who are you and what did you do with my doubles partner?" asked Yuushi staring at the redhead with a really worried expression.

"Oh, screw you!" replied the offended. "I just like feeling I can cheer them up. With a few words that escaped from my lips he is now happy." He made a small break and sat on the bench, next to his partner. "Ah, friends are diamonds -some of them are rather bigger than others, but…"

"You should use the word _delight_ instead of _like_, don't you think?" answered a meditative genius.

"Shut up, you annoying guy, I hate you! Can't you see I'm talking about the beauty of friendship, moron!"

"Oh, okay, okay, I'm sorry; didn't mean to irritate you like that" laughed the _tensai_, which made Gakuto's rage increase exponentially. Noticing that fact, Yuushi continued rapidly: "But don't worry, sweetheart, I really do cherish friendship, I swear… and yours more than any. You know it, don't cha?"

Here it was. The moment of the day when Yuushi suddenly gets strange had arrived.

"…Ooooookaay... Let's see, what's up with you now?"

"Is anything wrong?" glanced Yuushi significantly to the other boy.

"I know that smile. Where are you pretending to arrive, fake gentleman?"

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that I really appreciate your friendship, Gakuto. Actually, if it wasn't for that fact it'd have been a while since I had kissed you."

The redhead choked, not sure how or why, since he wasn't eating anything. It may was caused by the words stuck in his throat, it may not. It may was caused because Yuushi could say that sort of things with the same nonchalance he used to say _'good morning'_. The only thing he knew at that moment was that it was being a really freaking out time.

"… What?"

"You know, friendship is a really important bond; is important to care and to look after it so it can grow healthy. A kiss could spoil everything; if you don't want it, it would be such a bothering and embarrassing time, and things would never be the same. You wouldn't smile me that way of yours again and –and this is surely what I would miss the most- you wouldn't yell at me that way you can only do; such a pity, don you think?" he stopped a bit and smiled gently to his partner. "On the other side I can look it in an optimistic way. I could get a nice response from you, and we could move forward in our relationship. But that's an important step with no return, and if it fails we probably could not be friends again: is awkward and strange. So, finally, after all this long time considering it, I think I still don't dare risking our precious friendship like that. Ahh, I'm a romantic" he sighed so calmly, smiling as is everything was happening normal today. He fixed his glasses and directed his gaze to his partner. "And, can you see how much do I estimate your friendship now?"

Gakuto's inner system was working so slowly. He couldn't understand anything, what was happening or, still, what was he saying.

"… You're teasing me, right?"

"What do you think?"

"I hate those _'happy-cause-Gakuto-doesn't-understand'_ eyes, and that _'I'm-not-telling-you-what-I'm-thinking'_ smile, that's what I think…" answered Gakuto on the defensive. "I also can play your game, you know?" he added suddenly, forgetting all that Zen Spirit he had gained calming Jirou and starting to get angry.

"It would really be nice from you to play with me" was what he got from the velvet voiced man, who was now really close to his face. How did he get there?

"Yuushi, I'm only gonna tell you two important things: first of all is that it really pisses me off the fact of people thinking you are a really intelligent and smart guy, especially when I've never known in my entire life such an idiot and rogue like you." The genius made a wince, like receiving a painful shot right in his heart. "The second one is that, if you don't kiss me right now, I'm not talking to you again."

Oh my, that was being so deeply sexy for a man like him. He took softly Gakuto's nape and pulled him closer and closer, with his fingers entangling on the smooth red cherry hair. The genius was trying to look serious, but he could feel in his cheeks that smile he wasn't able to hide. The redhead didn't seem to have any problem, or any intention to hide his smile. They were looking into each other's eyes like there wasn't anything else on the world.

But, stop a bit, this was being strange. When you are going to kiss a person you like, you close your eyes, and you are totally disposed to give all the love you can express. And that wasn't happening at all. Although they were separated just five millimeters, they still were looking at each other's eyes with their wicked grin still _on air_, and they continued that way when their lips barely began to touch. Yuushi surrounded Gakuto's waist with his other arm, to finally embrace him.

Hyoutei's genius nearly left his teeth on the bench. When he stood up to check what on the world had happened, he saw a happy jumping Gakuto with a naughty smile. Raising an eyebrow, the question didn't need to be asked.

"It isn't that easy to catch me, I'm a flying being! If you want me, you have to reach for the sky. I'm not going out with losers" said the redhead pointing to the blue sky above them.

"…So deep…" answered Yuushi with a not totally convinced tone, and with the left eyebrow still up there. "Is this a _Shoujo Manga_? What does it mean?" Smiled, recovering that distinct grin.

"No risks, no kiss. That's the philosophy. You should, at least, try to jump to catch me, don't you think?"

Gakuto turned around and found a moment to blush totally, away from the gaze of the genius. He gathered his hands and closed his eyes strongly, trying to focus his mind. He breathed calmly, but he was interrupted by a disturbing voice:

"And if I bring you a really beautiful cage?"

"NO! You are always cheating! I hate you! Can't you even do a little effort?"

Yuushi's sloth became evident at this point.

"…I… I,my,me… hum… I don't know how to get out of this, right now…"

Gakuto interrupted his increasing failure.

"Yuushi, you are the worst friend in the world."

And, without a trace of the embarrassment before, he started to walk back to the courts. He soon could see the shadow of his partner next, and tried not to look because he really –really– didn't want to laugh nor to slap him.

"… Okay, say it. Say it or you will blow away" finally said the redhead.

"I've thought that if you think that I'm such a bad friend, you may be glad to know that I'm a really good lover…"

"You-! I can't, you're too much for me…"

"And a spectacular boyfriend…"

"Stop it, my God! I hate you, I really _really_ hate you! You make impossible for me to be angry with you if you talk to me like that, and that's what makes me hate you the most. Don't make me laugh or you'll pay… OK?"

And now he ran away to escape that conversation. When he arrived next to the still happy Jiroh, he felt save for first time in a while. Damn Yuushi, he-he-he… damn Yuushi. Why had he crushed with that singular man?

Ah, the loves of adolescence are like diamonds. Some of them are rather bigger than others, but…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ok, thank you for giving it a chance! Hope you liked it =D Don't bother about telling me the errors, that's the way for learning.

My fingers are frozen .-. I don't know why but when I write they get so cold that I think they're gonna fall. If anytime I decide to write a long fic I'm gonna lose my hands (or I'm going to have to do it on summer). So, I'm not tiring you more,

Thank you

_**Bou**_


End file.
